


What Happens When Death Tries to Die

by Dutty_Ranga



Category: Original Work
Genre: End of the World, POV First Person, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutty_Ranga/pseuds/Dutty_Ranga
Summary: After the end of the world, when the planet is void of occupants, there is only one being left. The one who oversaw the Rapture.





	

I’m old. So very, very old.

I’ve seen cities rise and burn, and I’ve aided in both. I’ve stood by and watched species die out. I’ve fought and I’ve been a bystander. I’ve been more awake than anyone on the planet and I’ve been more tired than the dying. I’ve watched families grow, children sprout families of their own, and then watched them grow and die too. I’ve seen sons and daughters be sent off to war, and I’ve seen mothers weep over their dead bodies. I’ve stood on the frontlines of battle, the clash of swords and blast of guns and cannons, and the bloody screams of war searing themselves into my mind.

I’ve seen almost everything.

The one thing, on this entire horrifically amazing planet that I have not witnessed… is silence. As I sit her now, in the middle of this road, destroyed skyscrapers surrounding me, I notice it. For first time in my several billion years of existence… silence. True silence, not just the lack of chatter or a dog barking in the distance. There isn’t even wind. This whole world has stopped. Dead. Completely void of life, no people, no animals, not even trees. Even the ocean has stopped moving. This world is gone.

And soon I will be too. There is no life left, and therefore no death. That’s my job. I was created with this world and I will die with it. There’s just one thing left to do. Find a way to die. Not an easy task for a harvester of death. So far there has been nothing that can kill me. Not swords, arrows, bullets. Shit, even nuclear fire left me unscathed. I’ve tried it before, dying. My Lord didn’t share my opinion though. Prick.

The two things I haven’t tried is the cold, unending vacuum of space, and the incinerating, crushing pressure of the planets core. And, since this planets space program is obviously out of commission… better find me a strong shovel

*

It didn’t work.

It’s been two thousand years since this world ceased and hear I sit, in the middle of the planet, trying to climb back out just as I have for the last few hundred years. I am quite comfy.

 If a little pissed off because I’m still alive. Righto then. Best get back to it.

*

Okay. Few millennia later and here I am crawling out of the hole I dug myself. The planet is exactly as I left it. No place like home. Now since plan A didn’t work, time for plan B.

Cold, unending vacuum of space. Pleasant.

*

Well. I made it.

After another five centuries, I’ve managed to rig together a transport to space. It utilized a series of powerful explosions contained in a new element that popped up after the planet ceased. My Lord obviously wants me to die for some reason.

I’m opening the door. Yes, I am that strong, I'm an etherial being in a human body. I’m being sucked out. I’ve been thrown away into space, flying away from my shuttle. It’s getting smaller and smaller. It’s rather chilly out here. Actually, this feels rather nice. I should’ve come up here sooner.

Fuck.

*

Well it has been several million years. I think. I’ve spotted a planet. A rather green one. It’s kind of in the way though. I think I might crash. But… if I crash… I won’t die.

Oh.

Well… damn. That prick.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever, feedback is wanted and encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
